Firsts
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: I simply decided to jump onto the Slash bandwagon and give it a go; A young Munkustrap asks his older brother for a favour.  Oneshot.


Title- Firsts

Summary- I simply decided to jump onto the slash bandwagon and give it a go; a young Munkustrap asks his older brother for a favour. (Oneshot.)

Rating- T (language. Incest. Sexual themes…)

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

(**AN/** SLASH! Hate slash? Don't read it. Hate incest? Don't read it. You've been warned.)

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Munkustrap was bored. Yes, he tired of the games the other toms played now and again and he didn't really like playing with the queens because they just ended up talking about silly queen things he didn't understand. But today had just been one of those days since it had started and, upon realising there was nothing to do, Munkustrap opted for the only real available choice.<p>

As it happened, Macavity had only turned fifteen two weeks ago and yet he still insisted that now he was older he was allowed to walk around making sarcastic comments and act as though he was better than anyone else. But, if Munkustrap were being truthful- which he knew was very important to always try to be- he thought his older brother _was _at least a little better than most cats. He just wouldn't dare admit that to Macavity in fear of his brother becoming more arrogant than he actually was.

"Mac?"

Munkustrap knocked a couple of times on the door after calling his brother's name, then he just stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Heavyside knew that if Munkustrap had just waited to be invited into the den he'd be old with kits of his own before it actually happened!

Macavity idly raised his head to gaze at his brother, "You know, Munkus, Tugger likes you far more than I do. Piss off." Another thing Macavity had decided that now he was fifteen he was allowed to do; swear. Father still told him off for it, which Munkustrap found to be a little bit funny, but now Macavity just did it whenever Father wasn't around. Luckily, Macavity seemed to sense that today, being a very boring day for him to, was one of those days where brother's simply had to tolerate each other for their own sanity! So the ginger tom sat up on his blanket and motioned for Munkustrap to come into the den properly.

Munkustrap smiled and moved inside, taking the gesture to mean he could actually sit opposite his brother rather than just stand somewhere closer to the centre than to the doorway. "How're things?" He asked the slightly taller tom, leaning back a little bit, as though anything he did in his brother's den could count as casual and not something he'd end up getting punched in the arm for.

"Considering _I _have a queen friend that I can actually see, quite well." Macavity smirked, raising his eyebrows at his younger brother. Macavity knew that Munkustrap didn't have an imaginary queen friend as such, but when Tugger and he had gone into Munk's den early one morning last week they had heard Munkustrap muttering things about a certain gold queen while he slept. And, to Munkustrap's misfortune, the joke had stuck.

As much as he hated being teased, Munkustrap had to admit that Macavity was right. Things must have been _quite well _for him because, as of three and a half months ago, Macavity had begun dating Bombalurina which had certainly made a couple of toms jealous. Especially Alonzo and especially Tugger. Bombalurina was only one year younger than Macavity and even though Tugger was four years younger than Bombalurina his eyes still followed her wherever she went; which always earned some sort of smack from Macavity.

"… I… I just don't know what to say yet!" Munkustrap said defensively, scowling at Macavity. The ginger tom knew fine well just how flustered it came to Bombalurina's little sister, yet Macavity still mocked him about it! Like Munkustrap, Demeter had just turned eleven, and was quite possibly the most beautiful cat in the whole world as far as Munkustrap could see. Everything about her screamed excellence, and ever since they had became friends Munkustrap just knew he needed to ask her out.

Macavity chuckled quietly and smiled wryly, "You think Bomba and I got together through talking?" He sneered at his little brother, wanting to get in another opportunity to mock Munkustrap as much as he could before the eleven year old grew up properly. Sighing, Macavity shook his head, "I didn't go up to Bomba and pussy foot around, Munkus. If you like Deme, stop wasting time thinking of things to tell her and kiss her! Then she'll know."

Kiss Demeter? The thought had whirled around Munkustrap's mind for a few months now, but he wasn't too sure that he could do it. What if he was a bad kisser and Demeter just laughed then refused to even be friends with him? It was alright for Macavity because he was fifteen and, after seeing Bombalurina and Macavity together, could apparently kiss very well.

"I don't know…I," Munkustrap mumbled, then he said something else than was far too quiet for Macavity to be able to hear.

Rolling his eyes, Macavity leaned forward and raised his voice considerably, "Piss off if you're just going to complain like a queen but not even do anything about it." He stated, scowling at the younger tom.

Silence fell between the brother's for at least three minutes and Macavity had begun to consider just throwing Munkustrap out of his den when Munkustrap finally spoke up. With a sigh, he explained "I haven't ever kissed anyone before… I'm afraid I'll be rubbish…"

Even though the law of sibling rivalry stated that one sibling ought to laugh at the other sibling's misfortune whenever they could, now he was fifteen Macavity considered himself to be a Father figure for Munkustrap when it came to the actual important things like underage drinking, anything relating to possible sex and how to score catnip without Father finding out and grounding them both until they were fifty. So Macavity did not laugh at his brother, he merely smiled.

"You won't be rubbish, Munk. I'm your brother and I'm good at it, so it'll run in our blood." Macavity insisted, but his younger brother still didn't look too convinced. Macavity sighed quietly and rolled his eyes, "Right, your first kiss with her has to be gentle enough to let her know you care enough to not want to do anything she isn't comfortable with, but rough enough to leave her feeling dizzy, wanting more. Okay?"

As though checking off the words in his mind, Munkustrap nodded. "Gentle but rough.. Dizzy, wanting more. Got it." He smiled, silently very pleased Macavity was trying to help him, even though Mac would tell Tugger and the two would tease him later.

"Open your mouth slightly, but not too much! We're English, not French, so for now, keep your tongue in your mouth unless she makes the first move, alright?"

Munkustrap made a face, "I'm not putting my tongue in her mouth!"

A sly smirk crossed Macavity's face, "One day, little brother, you'll be putting something in somewhere and I promise it won't be as awful as you think it is. But that's talk for another day,." He chuckled, although he decided he'd let his father speak to Munkustrap when it came down to learning about how to make kittens and such.

For a couple of moments Munkustrap was quiet, then the younger tom groaned. "How far do I open my mouth though? I mean, am I supposed to just stand there or do I move my paws? What if I mess up?"

Sighing, Macavity shook his head. "I told you what to do, Munkus. You're over thinking it. Kissing comes really naturally to you once it happens."

A rather embarrassed silence soon fell and the two brother's stared down at the dirt for the best part of five minutes. But suddenly, Munkustrap slowly raised his head and quite loudly cleared his throat, although when he spoke his voice was very quiet and very unsure. "Mac…" He began, "Will… well, um… will you? ... Will you show me? How to do it, I mean?"

Macavity's head snapped up and immediately he began to glare at his brother. "I have a queenfriend! I'm not going to show you how to kiss, I'm not a queer!" Macavity stood up and stormed over to his bed, but was followed by Munkustrap who looked a little bit sheepish but also quite desperate.

If he kissed one of the other queens for practise and Deme found out, Munk was sure she'd think he liked one of them and choose another tom to go out with. He didn't like the thought of asking Macavity to help him out but he just couldn't run the risk of Demeter thinking he was a rubbish kisser!

"Mac, please! I'm hardly going to tell anyone!" Munkustrap pointed out, looking up at his older brother. "And it doesn't mean I'm queer, either! I just want to impress her!" He sighed quietly and glanced down at the dirt for just a moment before looking back up, "Besides, if you don't help me, I'll tell Bomba that you snogged Cassandra just two hours before you asked her to be your queenfriend! _And _I'll tell her that you were going to scheme to get Demeter into bed when she turned fourteen if Bomba said no! And, I'll tell Father that you and Tugger were-"

Munkustrap was cut off mid-threat by a pair of ginger paws siezing him by his shoulder's in order to drag him forward. Within seconds rough lips were pressed onto his softer ones and, just like his brother, Munkustrap opened his mouth just enough to warrant the kiss actually counting at all. But, unlike Munkustrap had imagined, he soon found his paws resting on his brother's shoulders and his lips parting further to allow access to Macavity's tongue. The first brush across Munkustrap's tongue was teasing, but the second was done with expert ease and coaxed Munk's tongue out of hiding long enough to rub up against Macavity's.

Within moments, both brother's broke apart and both moved a couple of steps backwards as they tried to contemplate just what had gone on between then. They both knew it wasn't right for brother's to kiss brother's and Macavity immediately knew he'd rather kiss Bombalurina than he would Munkustrap… he simply couldn't understand why he'd taken things further than a chaste kiss on the lips to show Munkustrap how it was done.

Finally, Macavity grabbed onto a fistful of Munkustrap's chest fur and dragged him forward once more. But rather than lips against his lips, Macavity pressed his lips close to Munkustrap's ear. "You tell Bomba about what just happened… you tell anybody about what just happened and I'll kill you, Munk. I swear." He growled, and as he was released, Munkustrap knew that his brother meant it.

As quickly as he could, Munkustrap hurried to the door and pulled it open, but before he left, Munkustrap turned around and smiled at the frustrated looking Macavity.

"… Thanks, Mac… You're a really great brother."

* * *

><p>AN

I really do dislike Munkustrap/Macavity slash, yet the thought popped up in my mind and I figured I might as well write it down. I'm not too sure whether I made Munk a bit too OOC, but there you have it. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


End file.
